


The Games We Play

by Berry_Lopez12



Category: Jane the Virgin
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_Lopez12/pseuds/Berry_Lopez12
Summary: JR and Petra play a sex game





	The Games We Play

JR and Petra were sitting in their living room, drinking wine, and reading the directions for the game Petra had purchased earlier that day.  
“So, how do we start?” JR asked after sipping her wine.  
“It says we just roll the dice. One dice gives you a position, the other gives you a room.  
JR stood up and set her glass down,  
“Well, we should probably take all these clothes off then.” She said as she helped Petra stand.  
Both women kissed lazily as the took turns removing articles of clothing from each other. When both women were completely naked, JR picked up the dice.  
“You wanna roll first?” she asked Petra. Petra took the dice from her and rolled them on the table.  
“What does it say?” JR asked, both her excitement and desire prevalent in her voice.  
Petra leaned down,  
“Uh, scissoring...and the living room.”  
JR made her way behind Petra and placed kisses across the blonde’s shoulders.  
“Okay, are you ready?”  
Petra nodded and waited for JR to instruct her on what to do next. She watched as the brunette moved the table to the side and sat down, when she had herself positioned correctly she motioned for Petra to come to her. After Petra had positioned herself, JR slowly began kissing her.  
“I love you,” JR whispered, breathlessly, her voice husky from her desire.  
“I love you too.”  
Petra began to slowly move against JR, causing both women to moan. JR’s hands rested on Petra’s hips, guiding their movement.  
“Fuck…” Petra moaned. She was now moving faster, and more erratic.  
JR planted kisses along her face and down her neck, her nails now digging into the blonde’s hips.  
“Faster…,” JR said, in between breaths, her grip on petra’s hips tightening.  
Petra sped up her movements. The room was filled with the sounds of their heavy breathing, moaning, and the sound of their body’s moving against each other. Petra couldn’t keep her eyes open, her head was thrown back, and her lips were parted, her body was glistening with sweat. JR knew she had never seen anything so perfect. She knew she could never grow tired of seeing Petra like this; blissed out from being fucked by her.  
JR placed small kisses across the woman’s chest.  
Oh...god ...Jane” she moaned.  
Hearing her actual name chase JR to let out an almost primal sounding growl. She brushed her lips across Petra’s.  
“Say it again… say my name again.” She demanded.   
“Fuck…Jane”.  
JR flipped Petra over so that she was now on top. Petra could only lay there and whimper as Jr began to grind on her with insane force. Their wetness was now audible. jR could feel her core start to burn but she had no intention of slowing down.  
“God….oh god JR...oh fuck,” Petra yelled her back arching, her eyes shut tight, her head rocking from side to side.  
JR came shortly after, not being able to hold on any longer, the site of Petra sending her over the edge.  
“Wow,” JR said as Petra removed herself from atop her.  
“You know what my favorite thing is?” Petra asked, trying to catch her breath.  
“What?”  
“The way you look when you ride me. God, the way your body looks when you ride me. The site alone is enough to make me cum. “  
Petra could hear JR’s breathing quicken, could see her eyes dilate.  
“I love the way you trust me. The way you so willingly submit to me. I fucking love it. “  
“I know…look what you did to me,” Petra said as she ran her hand along with the finger-shaped bruises.  
JR leaned up and kissed the spots she had left.  
“I will make it up to you,” she said with a wink.  
Petra chuckled and walked over to the table, picked up the dice and handed them to JR.  
“Your turn.”  
JR took the dice from Petra’s hand.  
“No time to catch my breath huh?” She said with a smile.  
“We have to get through all these tonight. The kids will be home tomorrow.”  
JR bit her lip and placed a quick kiss on the blonde’s lips.  
“Fine with me,” she said as she tossed the dice on the table.  
“Spooning and bedroom.”  
Petra was surprised to find herself being lifted off of the ground. JR kissed her gently as she carried her to their bedroom. JR placed Petra on the bed, taking a moment to admire the way that the deep red bedding complimented Petra’s porcelain skin, thinking again about the way that the woman was so willing to submit to her, how much this woman trusted her. After she positioned herself behind her she moved blonde curls out of the way so that she could have easier access to Petra’s neck. JR ran her tongue up Petra’s neck, relishing in the way the blonde moaned.  
“This won’t take long,” JR said as she moved her hand between Petra’s legs.  
Both women moaned as JR’s fingers made contact with the wet heat. JR didn’t hesitate before pushing two fingers inside of Petra.  
“Shit babe…..”  
Petra reached behind her and lazily rubbed JR’s clit.  
“You’re making me so wet baby.” JR moaned into Petra’s ear, causing the blonde to involuntarily thrust into her hand.  
JR slowly inserted a third finger into Petra, causing her breath to hitch. It became increasingly harder for JR to thrust into Petra, as Petra clenched around her fingers.  
“Oh...god..JR.”  
JR sucked on Petra’s neck as she brought Petra over the edge with her fingers. Petra momentarily stopped rubbing JR’s clit as she came down from her climax. As soon as she came back to her senses she resumed the rubbing and inserted two fingers inside the brunette. She only had to thrust a few times before JR came undone. Petra slowly removed her fingers and brought them to her mouth. JR locked eyes with her and bit her lip. Petra inserted the fingers into her mouth and licked them clean. JR almost came again at the site of it.  
“Fuck baby,” JR said as she sat up and placed a kiss on Petra’s lips. Moaning as she tasted herself there.  
Both women took a few moments to catch their breath before returning to the living room to grab the dice.  
“Your roll, babe,” JR said, looking over at Petra.  
Petra grabbed the dice and tossed them.  
“I don’t know what that is,” Petra said after reading the dice.  
“What does it say?” JR asked, walking up behind her.  
“Pandora’s box.”  
JR took out her phone, “According to Google, one person sits on something with their legs stretched out while the other goes down on them. Apparently, it increases the intensity of an orgasm.”  
“I’m not sure our orgasms could get any more intense,” Petra said with a smirk.  
“I guess we will see,” JR said with pure lust in her eyes. “What room?”  
“Kitchen.”  
“Okay, wanna sit on the countertop? Or on one of the chairs?”  
Petra thought a minute before responding,  
“Countertop.”  
JR made her way over to the blonde, wrapping her arms around Petra’s waist, her hands brushing the bruises she had left earlier.  
“This is where I make it up to you,” she whispered seductively. Loving the way Petra shivered under her touch.  
JR leaned in and kissed Petra, hard. Pushing the woman back until her butt rested against the counter. JR pushed Petra’s legs apart and moved her body in between them. She began trailing kisses down porcelain skin, paying special attention to the spots she knew drove Petra wild; the soft spot on her neck, the dip in her collarbone, the space between her breasts. Each touch of the brunette’s lips causing the blonde to squirm beneath her.  
JR got on her knees and placed kisses up Petra’s thighs until she reached her destination. JR moaned at the sight of how wet Petra was. JR leaned in and swiped her tongue up the full length of Petra’s vagina.  
“Fuck…” Petra said as she threw her head back. Her legs wrapping around JR, pulling her closer.  
JR repeated the process a few more times before thrusting her tongue inside of Petra. Moaning as her tongue was surrounded by the warmth of Petra. Petra’s body shot up as JR entered her.  
“God...baby...oh…..” Petra moaned. Her heart was now beating out of her chest, her breathing was erratic. She tangled her hands in JR’s raven hair and began rocking her hips against the woman’s mouth.  
JR loved the feeling of Petra riding her face, she never got tired of the feeling of Petra’s warmth covering her mouth, the sweet taste of the blonde, or the sounds she made after every thrust.  
“Holy shit...JR...fuuuuck.” Petra came undone, her wetness coating JR’s mouth.  
The brunette licked Petra clean before standing up and crashing their lips together.  
“That was...intense babe,” Petra said after catching her breath.  
“Told you I would make it up to you,” JR said with a smirk.  
JR and Petra sat them for several minutes just kissing, Petra loving the way she could taste herself on JR’s lips. Suddenly, JR found herself being turned around and pushed against the counter.  
“What are you doing?” she asked, even though she knew the answer.  
“Returning the favor,” Petra answered with a wink.  
She didn’t give JR time to respond before she dropped to her knees and began making circles around JR’s clit with her tongue, her eyes never leaving the other woman’s. Petra didn’t want to miss a single detail. The way JR's forehead wrinkled, the way she bit her bottom lip to suppress bemoans, the way her eyelids fluttered every time her tongue made contact with her clit. JR’a beauty never failed to amaze Petra.  
“Holy fuck...Petra.”  
Petra’s hands came up to massage JR’s breast, JR’s coming up to hold them there.  
“You are so...wet...baby,” Petra said in between licks.  
JR was unable to respond.  
Petra took her clit fully in her mouth and began sucking on it. Soon, JR was screaming Petra’s name as her hands dug into the woman’s hands.  
Petra stood back up and kissed JR.  
“Violent huh?” she said sarcastically as she looked at the scratches on her hands.  
JR brought those hands to her mouth and kissed the scratches. Petra playfully smacked her on the ass.  
“We better call it a night.”  
“Yeah, we don’t want you getting any more injured than you already are,” JR responded with a wink.  
Petra chuckled and wrapped her arms around JR.  
“Thanks for doing that with me.”  
“It was pretty fun.”  
“Pretty fun? You were just screaming a few seconds ago.”  
Both women laughed.  
“It’s kind of ironic though.”  
“What is?” Jr asked looking at Petra with confusion.  
“Remember the first time you came to my apartment. You said you didn’t need games. And we just spent hours doing exactly that. “  
JR laughed.  
“Different types of games babe. But, yeah, I remember that. You were in your gray yoga pants, your hair was half pulled up, you tasted like pickles.” Both women laughed. “It seems like a lifetime ago.”  
“But also like yesterday. “  
JR nodded.  
“I love you so much, Jane.”  
JR kissed Petra softly on the forehead.  
“I love you too Petra.”


End file.
